La buena vida
by KayreKampa
Summary: Para Ludwig, la depresión marcó un antes y un después en la que, hasta ahora, había sido su monótona vida. El dolor y las heridas se abrieron al fin...Siendo un acto de liberación que con el tiempo, se transformó en un miedo enfermizo, en repugnancia y odio a todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo le quedaba esperar a hundirse más, pero...A veces, simplemente...Se tiene suerte. GerIta AU


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya blablabla...

**Advertencias**: Humor algo salido de tono xD y depresión. De eso habrá mucho.

Bueno...Antes que nada, decir que este fic es una cosa extraña...Es una mezcla entre drama-comedia de humor sarcástico, absurdo y cortavenas que nació en mi mente hace unos meses...Pero era una idea muy básica. Aún así, sabed que este, al igual que mi otro fic es una crítica social, una crítica a la vida perfecta que nos venden desde enanos, a esa buena vida por la que todos matan para aspirar a alcanzarla alguna vez...En fin. Espero, deis una oportunidad a este fic tan extraño. Allá va:

* * *

**_~Capítulo 1: La perra vida~_**

.

.

.

_I don't really know who i am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and i need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last_

_All i want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All i need_

_Is to have a good time_

_OOOH, The good life_

_Three Days Grace- The Good Life_

_Miserable._

Cuando el agua giró alrededor del desagüe, y desapareció al ser absorbido por este, el reflejo de Ludwig se desvaneció de pronto, quedando en el lavabo únicamente pequeñas gotitas resistentes a caer en el oscuro agujero que Dios sabía a dónde llevaría.

¿Y a dónde llegaría él? Apoyado en el lavabo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, ¿A dónde llegaría? El mundo seguía girando a su alrededor, las personas andaban en círculos por el asfalto de su ciudad...Y reían, lloraban y creían que vivirían por siempre mientras la muerte se cernía sobre cada uno esperando su oportunidad, pero aun así muertos les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer hasta llegar al más alto cielo, o caer directamente en lo más profundo de la fosa del Averno.

Todos habían tenido alguna vez un camino predestinado que seguir, una elección para el futuro que elegir, y una meta que soñar para alcanzar. Pero a Ludwig no le quedaba nada de eso, al menos no ahora.

Se sentía frustrado, deprimido; _Miserable_.

Había logrado todo lo que muchas personas desearían, llegado a donde otros muchos con su edad hubieran querido llegar. Ni aún la envidia destilante de la sociedad había hecho que el corazón quieto y perseverante del chico hubiera retrocedido un solo paso, más un simple error había conseguido que todo su esfuerzo hubiera quedado en más la mísera nada. La depresión pronto llegó junto con aquella sensación de fracaso, y todo se tornó de un color que ni si quiera él era capaz de apreciar.

Ahora todo era opaco, sobrio y falto de luz. Su mundo ahora no era mundo, era una pared que buscaba desesperadamente huir de él, de la realidad impuesta; de aquel color artificial que no hacía más sino llenar su vacío de desesperanza y culpabilidad. El sonido del exterior, de aquella maldita ciudad, era aplacado por las voces de su cabeza, incapaces de callarse en ningún momento, y que repetían la misma palabra una y otra vez.

_Miserable, miserable._

Aporreó la pared con fuerza, y gritó y maldijo por el daño que se había hecho, sintiendo los dedos entumecidos y la sangre correr a través de estos. Si bien era cierto que tenía bastante fuerza, jamás creyó tener tanta como para herirse de aquella forma o, quizás, era la rabia incrustada en su pecho, que desde el momento en el que esta llegó a lo más hondo de su ser, había emponzoñado su quietud, y todo lo que esta significaba en su día a día.

Se miró al espejo. Se miró y hundió la cabeza. Volvió a mirarse y desvió la mirada, incapaz de contemplarse a sí mismo, en lo que se había convertido. Su propio reflejo le asqueaba y repugnaba, todo en él era color ficticio, algo carente de calor, de humanidad. No estaba vivo, al menos para sí mismo, no lo veía de aquella manera.

Su vida se le escapaba de las manos metafóricamente como el aire huye de todo lo que le aprisiona. Su salud fuerte y férrea, maldita e indeseable, contrastaba con su espantoso estado anímico, deseoso de caer en el más remoto silencio, tan vacío y negro como a sus ojos él contemplaba la vida. Una vida y una realidad que a su mirar carecía de similitud.

La muerte acaba llegando tarde o temprano, no es algo que se pueda evitar.

_Miserable, miserable._

Podía rememorarlo todavía, como si todo hubiera acontecido el día anterior: Su rostro pálido y peludo, dormido por la anestesia general. La sangre correr como un río, alrededor de sus manos temblorosas. El pitido ensordecedor de una máquina que dictaba los latidos del corazón del enfermo, la cual dibujó una línea recta y continuada que precedió a un sonido seco y chirriante que para los oyentes dictaba la muerte definitiva.

Un sonido que se oía de fondo de entre las paredes y barreras invisibles de Ludwig, acompañando a las voces que retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez, todos los días.

_Miserable, miserable._

-Ludwig-Nombró su nombre una voz al otro lado de la puerta con tono seco y calmado- ¿Quieres salir de una vez?

No, no quería, no le gustaba lo que veía a su alrededor. Aquellas cuatro paredes le protegían de los ojos vacíos clavados en su nuca, del viento que todo menos el recuerdo arrastra, del tic tac de los relojes que marcan el tiempo que transcurre constante como la memoria queda sumida en las horas pasadas, quietas y paradas entre sus agujas, incapaces de moverse y volver a dar la vuelta para empezar un nuevo día.

Ludwig estaba atrapado entre esas dos agujas, en el tiempo. En la angosta sensación de estar muerto en vida.

El pomo de la puerta se abrió de repente, reflejando en el espejo del baño la figura de una mujer delgada y paliducha, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, quién agarró el brazo del chico intentando sacarle de allí más, este se resistía, agarrándose al lavabo casi con desesperación.

-Vamos...¡Diablos, Ludwig, sal de una vez!

No cesó en su vano intento por no soltarse. Aunque pareciera increíble, la fémina tenía aún más fuerza que él y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, consiguió moverle de su sitio...Pero no de su agarre. Se había llevado el lavabo con él.

-...Gilbert te mata-Bufó ella al ver el agua correr por el suelo mientras Ludwig se alarmaba e intentaba colocar el lavabo en el sitio de donde lo arrancó, sin éxito-Es inútil. Habrá que cortar la llave de paso para que el suelo no se encharque más.

-Pues que la casa se inunde-Murmuró él, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos azules ahora grisáceos; su pelo rubio y despeinado, la palidez en su tez y las ojeras negruzcas presentes...

No le importaría hundirse y dejar aquel mundo tan efímero e infeliz. Después de todo, el agua solamente sería una forma física de quedar hundido. El aire ya se le escapaba de los pulmones por el agobio y el miedo que le azoraban por dentro. Ya llevaba ahogándose desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

_Miserable, miserable._

-He dicho que...Cierres la llave de paso, Lud-Nombró aquella acotación de su nombre con voz sombría, algo inusual en ella. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia-...No me obligues a sacar la navaja.

Y Ludwig, movido por una fuerza extraña obedeció. Realmente la muchacha poseía una navaja que siempre llevaba con ella. Nunca le había preguntado sobre el porqué de aquel objeto punzante y nunca lo haría.

No era recomendable preguntar ciertas cosas a Natalia Braginski.

-¿Ya lo cerraste?-Dijo la fémina detrás de Ludwig, con los brazos cruzados. Éste se giró hacia ella, asintiendo, aún con el rostro sombrío. Natalia reprimió un bufido-Deja de lamentarte tanto, me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Eres tú la que me has sacado del baño a tironazos-Reprochó el otro con un leve tono de queja, desviando la mirada al instante. Otra de sus recientes e insufribles manías, era la de no soportar ser mirado a los ojos fijamente-...Dejarás de verme en este estado si me dejas tranquilo. Quiero volver a mi habitación.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir regodeándote en la auto compasión?-Bufa hastiada y poniendo los brazos en jarra-No puedes seguir así, y tú lo sabes.

Sí que podía. Por supuesto que podía. ¿Qué importaba o no que él no volviera a salir de su cúpula invisible? Nadie quería que él sufriera daño y él únicamente quería ser herido...Controversias aparte, era su vida y de nadie más. Si quería regodearse en la miseria era su problema, pero nadie era capaz de entender algo tan sencillo como aquello.

Guardó silencio.

-Llevas así más de medio año-Interrumpió Natalia, sin dejar entrever en su rostro inexpresivo que estaba preocupada-No puedes seguir lamentándote...Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y...

-No, no lo hice-La cortó con un leve tono de enfado en un voz. Las voces volvieron a causar un eco aún más desgarrador en su cabeza-Y seguiré estando el tiempo que haga falta.

_Miserable, miserable._

-Ludwig, oye...-No logra terminar la frase, pues segundos después, un grito desgarrador se oyó al otro lado del pasillo, justo en la habitación del dueño de la casa-...¿Qué?

Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación, alarmados, entrando apresuradamente en ella y sintiendo náuseas al ver la escena que contemplaron en aquel momento...

Basura. Basura y desorden por todas partes, que de entre tanta negrura y oscuridad podía percibiese inclusive a simple vista. La pantalla del ordenador era lo único que iluminaba la estancia, y en medio de esta, Gilbert Beilschmidt aporreaba el monitor con su cabezón blanco como la nieve, chillando barbaridades e incoherencias carentes de sentido para Natalia y Ludwig.

La fémina se preguntó seriamente si era Gilbert quién realmente tenía problemas mentales y no su hermano menor.

-¡Gilbert!-Natalia, como pocas veces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver semejante desorden, haciendo que el mayor de ambos se girara para mirarlos. Si sus ojos ya eran carmines de por sí, ahora que estaban inyectados en sangre, el albino daba una imagen de vampiro adicto a los juegos online de rol. Al oír aquello, el mayor efectuó una mueca y tratando de levantarse, calló al suelo tan rápido como se levantó-Será cenutrio...

-¡No soy cenutrio, soy asombroso!-Protestó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Se levantó y sacudió su trasero lleno de polvo mientras maldecía por lo bajo en alemán.

-Sí, un asombroso cenutrio-Bufó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y recuperando su semblante inexpresivo de siempre- Se suponía que yo tenía que cuidar de un futuro suicida, no de un treintañero con complejo de crío.

-¡No soy un crío!-Gruñó visiblemente molesto- Y nada de treintañero, tengo VEINTINUEVE. ¿Me oyes? ¡VEINTINUEVE! Veinte y nueve. ¡Repite conmigo ese asombroso número!

-Cumples años dentro de dos semanas. Y por cierto, aparentas más. Cuarenta y tantos diría yo.

El rostro de drama queen que Gilbert efectuó en aquel momento, denotó que eso le había dolido

Y mucho.

-No me pongas esa cara de mono blanco-Suspiró la fémina y le dio la espalda, agarrando a Ludwig del brazo, quién había mantenido la cabeza agachada todo este tiempo- Vamos Ludwig...¡Y ordena esa habitación, Gilbert!

Y fue entonces, cuando Gilbert se percató del horrible desastre que se había formado en su habitación. Palideció.

-¡Cielo Santo!-Chilló y comenzó a quitar cosas de en medio como el maniático de la limpieza que en realidad era. ¡Aquel maldito juego lo había absorbido demasiado!-¡Natalia, llena la fregona de agua, por Dios!

Natalia y Lud se miraron de soslayo.

-Si abro la llave de paso el baño se inundará.

La fémina pareció pensarselo un momento.

-...Pues que friegue el suelo con la lengua.

Y Ludwig asintió.

* * *

En aquel momento, Ludwig Beilschmidt, también conocido como _fracaso existencial_, _hermano del albino narcisista_ o, en su defecto, t_raga libros de primera, _ahora no era muy distinto de los pacientes a los que había tratado a lo largo de los tres años en los que había ejercido como médico y, más tarde cirujano: Personas accidentadas con problemas de ansiedad; Gente hipocondriaca quienes creían haber contraído la sífilis; suicidas con constantes ataques de nervios a los que había tenido que atender de urgencia por profundos cortes en los brazos...Sí, ahora él mismo no era muy distinto de todos ellos.

Quizás su rama no hubiera estado muy orientada a la psicología, pero cuando se atiende a tanto suicida y paranoico a lo largo de un tiempo, uno se da cuenta de que, en medicina, todo está relacionado de alguna forma.

Y sin embargo, no era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, a darse una respuesta lógica como normalmente había hecho en algún diagnóstico a algún paciente al que hubiera atendido. Por primera vez, no encontraba cura en los libros, no hallaba la esperanza en palabras, en definiciones... No era capaz.

Y la oscuridad y la falta de aire se acentuaban a medida que los días pasaban, cada vez más y más deprisa. Muriendo lentamente en agonía.

_Miserable, miserable._

Bufó y se lavó la cara como todas las mañanas, tratando de no mirar su reflejo en el espejo, huyendo de él. Odiaba ver como todos los días su estado iba cada vez a peor, y su imagen deplorable mostraba como realmente su alma se carcomía en el más absoluto silencio, a la par que las voces chillaban y arañaban las paredes de su cuerpo de forma desgarradora y chirriante.

Se vistió, sin saber muy bien porqué, pero lo hizo. Incluso se molestó en colocarse los zapatos y, una vez lo hizo, se hizo bola en cama y se acurrucó en esta, planeando quedarse así el resto del día.

-Son las siete y media de la mañana...-Murmuró, maldiciendo su maldita manía de despertarse temprano y contemplando el reloj que marcaba la hora, con un color tan rojo como los ojos de su hermano-Gilbert debe de haber salido ya a trabajar...

Oyó un estruendo luego de un chillido. Suspiró, debía de tratarse de Gilbert, había vuelto a quedarse dormido...Otra vez.

Estúpido juego en línea.

-¡Mierda!-Entró el albino corriendo a la habitación de Ludwig apresuradamente a medio vestir. Calló en la cama, colocándose los pantalones ante la mirada aburrida de su hermano-¡Lud, hermano mío, necesito que me hagas un favor!

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Ludwig alzó una ceja, inquiriendo que clase de cosas podría pedirle su hermano chiflado a medio vestir y a las siete y media de la mañana.

-Necesito que te conectes al Eternal Blaze y hables con Gonorrea de mi parte-Chilló ilusionado mientras se colocaba los calcetines-¡He conseguido ahorrar doscientos cuarenta millones de puntos y el me venderá la espada de Damocles, y entonces podré derrotar al Malvado Champú de espinacas y...!

-¡Vale, vale!-Interrumpió a su hermano, suspirando por la sarta de bobadas que en tan solo unos segundos había soltado por su boca. ¿Gonorrea? ¿Quién diablos se pone semejante nombre para un juego de rol? Perturbados...-Lo haré, pero ahora vete o llegarás tarde.

-¡Cielo Santo, son las menos cuarto!-Se colocó sus mocasines y corrió pitando al trabajo, rogando a cualquier fuerza superior que tuvieran benevolencia y no le despidieran-¡Y no lo olvides, ES GONORREA!

Y salió por la puerta como la salación.

-...Este chico es tonto-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, maldiciendo a su hermano por haber gritado aquello tan alto. Ahora no podría mirar a sus vecinos a la cara sin que estos le dedicaran una mueca de repulsión.

Sin embargo, tampoco llegaba a ser alto tan horrible...No era como si el Ludwig saliera demasiado.

Ventajas de la depresión.

* * *

"_Y usted...¿Es Gonorrea?"_

Ludwig alzó una ceja cuando vio que su interlocutor era el dibujo de una...¿Mujer? Tenía el pelo largo, rubio, colores extravagantes en su túnica mágica o lo que fuera que vestía, pero la barba estaba ahí...¿Sería una especie de mujer barbuda? Se dijo a sí mismo que aquellos juegos de rol eran muy extraños...

"_¿¡Quién iba a ser sino!? ¡Polluelo!~ _ _"_

Ludwig bufó ante la forma en la que ese desconocido le había hablado...Y le resultó un tanto estrambótica. Se había pasado al menos la última hora navegando por aquel mundo de rol tan complicado, buscando a un tipo con el nombre de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual...Incluso preguntó en varias salas de chat del juego, ganándose mofas y burlas de los jugadores. Maldijo y, después de un rato, lo encontró por azar en uno de los edificios del juego...En el prostibulo.

Bonita forma de encontrar a _Gonorrea_.

"_¿Traes los PB?"_

¿Los qué?

"_¿Qué?_

"_Qué si traes los puntos de bonificación, pichín~"_

_-_Ah, los puntos esos...-Murmuró a sí mismo, afirmando que si en el juego y obteniendo de su interlocutor aquella espada tan rara que su hermano añoraba tanto. Suspiró, despidiéndose de aquel tipo tan singular que tanta mala espina le daba.

"_Au revoir, Awesome85~"_

Anda que bonito nombre se había buscado su hermano…

Suspiró, viendo como aquel usuario se desconectaba, quedándose mirando la pantalla con gesto aburrido…La primera conversación que tenía con alguien que no se tratara de Gilbert o Natalia en ocho meses, y era con un desconocido de un juego en línea. Se sintió patético.

_Miserable, miserable._

Y miserable. Completamente miserable.

-Ohg…-Bufó, cansado, y apoyando la cabeza en el teclado, cambio la ventana del ordenador y abrió otras muchas por error-Mierda-Maldijo, quitándolas de en medio y encontrándose en cambio, con las abiertas originalmente por su hermano mayor-…¿Qué diablos es esto…?

_¿Cómo superar una relación? ¿Cómo poder olvidar a un ser al que se ha amado? ¿Las tres claves básica para enfrentar una depresión? _Y más cosas por el estilo, fue lo que Ludwig encontró en el ordenador de su hermano (Además de _alguna_ que _otra_ página pornográfica) También había libros de autoayuda descargados en pdf, canciones sobre el amor trágico, como unas cuatro carpetas llenas…Pero sobretodo vídeos. Vídeos y videoblogs de comedia e psicología.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué tendrá Gilbert todo esto?...-Se preguntó a sí mismo, aún confuso por aquel descubrimiento que había hecho accidentalmente. En un primer momento, pensó que aquello que su hermano miraba era para ayudarle a él más, no lo creía. Su malestar no era causado por ningún desamor trágico ni mucho menos, y aquel historial parecía más bien el de un Shakespeare moderno que al de su hermano mayor…De pronto, lo recordó todo-Claro, él y Elizabeta…

Suspiró, maldiciéndose por ser tan olvidadizo. Jamás pensó que Gilbert pudiera estar tan afectado luego del rompimiento con su novia. Vale que llevaran dos años juntos…Pero jamás pensó que el albino se encontraría tan afectado por ello. Se sintió levemente egoísta por no haber podido apoyar a su hermano en un momento tan duro como aquel para él.

_Pero la vida sigue,_ pensó él, siendo irónico que alguien con una depresión como la suya dijera tal cosa.

Siguió buscando entre vídeo y vídeo en _hetatube_, encontrando uno que, curiosamente, de entre todos los que había, le llamó la atención. Un vídeo de un tal _ConLosOjosBienAbiertos._

_-¿Cómo patear el fracaso?-_Murmuró dicho nombre. Aquel vídeo parecía pertenecer a la categoría de comedia, a pesar de que aquel título fuera más indicado para una guía de autoayuda. Esperó a que aquel vídeo se cargara, mientras iba leyendo los comentarios de este con parsimonia.

_Increíble. Verdades como puños. ¡Graciosísimo!. Te admiro mucho._

Fue leyendo comentarios de este estilo a medida que iba bajando, sin poder hacerse una idea todavía de qué clase de persona era el creador de aquellos vídeos. No sabría decir exactamente si aquel tipo era un psicólogo de la vida o un payaso con demasiado tiempo libre.

Decidió dar al play una vez el vídeo hubo cargado, fijando sus orbes azules en la pantalla con atención. Se oyó un sonido, y el vídeo dio rienda suelta a su contenido.

Un chico castaño comenzó a hablar animadamente frente a él. Un pequeño rulo asomaba al lado derecho de su pelo, balanceándose graciosamente a la par que se iba moviendo de forma alegre, mientras comentaba el tema del que se suponía el vídeo hablaba con total naturalidad, sin miedo, sin tapujos, dejando bien clara su postura respecto al tema por medio de palabras y chistes malos.

Aun así con todo, Ludwig sonrió débilmente.

_-El fracaso no siempre es el principio del fin-Dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro-…No podemos caer. La sonrisa siempre debe estar por delante. Ese es el principio de la buena vida._

¿La buena vida? ¿Qué clase de invento era aquel? No eran más que una sarta de palabras bien unidas que parecían quedar bien…No existía, simple y llanamente. La buena vida no era más que un concepto surrealista, una ilusión que los niños se armaban para que creyeran que en un futuro su vida sería maravillosa y perfecta.

Era mentira. Aquellos libros de autoayuda eran mentira. Esos malditos vídeos que hacían reír también eran mentira; Eran risas efímeras, carentes de valor, no aportaban ninguna solución a su vida. Efectos placebo de corta duración.

Todo mentira.

¿Qué iban a saber esa gente sobre ayudar a los demás, cuando ni ellos mismos sabían lo que era el peso de la oscuridad eterna sobre sus espaldas? ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre la desesperación de hallarse completamente solos? ¿Qué sabían sobre la Tierra que pisaban, sobre la gente a la que saludaban, sobre el mundo en el que les había tocado vivir? Nada, no sabían absolutamente nada si quiera de sí mismos. Nadie sabía lo que era realmente sufrir.

Y sin embargo, aquello era distinto…Pues solamente le tomó un instante para fijarse en un pequeño detalle del que probablemente, nadie se hubiera percatado.

_-Y bien gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Y recordar…Sonreíd siempre. Se despide Feli ¡Hasta la vista! ¡Veeee!._

Sus ojos. Sus ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados durante todo el vídeo, tenían marcas rojas a su alrededor…Marcas rojas casi imperceptibles.

Aquel chico había llorado recientemente. Había llorado momentos antes de realizar el vídeo.

-…Idiota-Murmuró Ludwig, viendo como la imagen del vídeo se iba ennegreciendo lentamente, hasta no verse en la pantalla nada, dando por acabado el vídeo. Aquel castaño sonriente animaba a sus visores a sonreír, a no dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos que te obligaban a llorar hasta dejarte seco, a seguir luchando por nuestros objetivos, pasara lo que pasase...Y sin embargo él era el primero en lagrimear y sufrir.

Sufrir en silencio. Consumirte lentamente como una vela. Dejar que el tiempo te arrastre y deje surcos invisibles en tu cuerpo, heridas que no sanan nunca; moretones que duelen hasta hacer tu piel arder…Eso era lo que Ludwig había hecho desde el momento en el que no pudo seguir conteniendo los problemas tras una máscara de mentiras. No era un ser de piedra, ya no lo era.

Su fortaleza se desvaneció el día en el que sintió la muerte caer sobre sus espaldas, la negrura atravesar sus ojos y el corazón encogérsele en una nube de desprecio infinito hacia su persona.

Sin embargo, aquel castaño de ojos cerrados y sonrisa alegre, le recordaba todo lo que en su momento él fue: Un mentiroso. Un mentiroso que lloraba en el más quedo silencio, en lo más hondo de su ser. Bajo el cobijo de las sombras que le habían acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida. Bajo sus miedos y temores…Pero siempre con la cabeza bien alta. Siempre con una fina sonrisa en su rostro fino. Siempre.

_Miserable, miserable._

A pesar de no conocer de nada a aquel castaño de ojos cerrados que se había interpuesto en su camino…A pesar de no haber interactuado con él directamente…Había causado un pequeño revuelo en su mente y, pocas cosas habían llegado a hacerlo desde el día en que decidió alejarse de todo y de todos... Desde el día en el que la depresión se había hecho con el control de su persona.

Y era que aquel chico castaño, realmente le había devuelto muchos de aquellos recuerdos de su niñez que creyó haber olvidado tiempo atrás… Aquellos de cuando él era un niño alegre y trabajador, de cuando creía en la buena vida…De cuando su madre seguía viva y esta le decía que él llegaría a ser un excelente jardinero...De cuando él aún era una persona feliz y sana.

De cuando aún no se había convertido en un humano _miserable_.


End file.
